1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly used for power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal strain relief member is widely used in a cable connector assembly for providing mechanical support and grounding function to a cable. Usually, there are two types of strain relief member currently. One type is that a conductive shell forms a train relief section grasping a metal braiding layer of a cable to provide mechanical support and grounding function. The other type is that a cable connector assembly has a separate strain relief member comprising a strain relief section grasping a metal braiding layer of the cable and electrically connects with a metal shell of the cable connector assembly to realize mechanical support and grounding function, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,706,970B2, 6,663,415B1. However, none of the patents mentioned above discloses that when a cable connector assembly has a printed circuit board and has no conductive shell, how to arrange a strain relief member in such cable connector assembly and how to realize the mechanical support and grounding function to a cable? Thus, it is desired to design a new structure to address the problems above.